


An Endless Summer

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Gravity Falls, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: With Weirdmaggedon over, Dipper and Mabel relax as they prepare to leave Gravity Falls. Though they will miss all the friends they have made in the small town, they were glad to finally have a sense of normalicy in their lives again. But when a mysterious portal appears in the attic the day of their departure, the two decide to have one last big adventure before the end of their summer in Gravity Falls. But once through, they find themselves trapped in a small town right before a huge change and revolution takes place. Will the Twins be able to make it home in one piece from wherever, and whenever, they had found themselves?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Portal

 

It was just a week after Weirdmaggedon, the town of Gravity Falls slowly settling down into a sense of normalcy once again. In the attic of The Mystery Shack, the Mystery Twins were finishing packing for their ride home.

"One last bag..." Dipper mumbled to himself as he tucked the last of his clothes into the duffle bag, making sure they were folded neatly in place.

"I really don't want to leave Gravity Falls yet, Dip Dop." His twin Mabel chimed in, laying flat on her back on the bed she had stayed in almost all summer, legs dangling over the side as she pored over the magazine in her hands. Her brown hair was splayed all over the bed, her handmade sweater this time a pleasant purple with a sun on it, the ball wearing sunglasses with a wide, toothy grin.

Dipper grabbed his laptop bag, Great Uncle Ford having given it to him as a birthday present. There were only a few hours to go before the bus that would take them home arrived. He dropped it onto the bed next to the stuffed duffle bag. "I... don't really want to either. We've made so many great friends here. Wendy, Soos..." He sat down on the edge of the bed, glancing over at his sister. "But, you know, it will be nice to be home again. We're teenagers now, Mabel! Thirteen!"

Mabel tossed her magazine to the side, sitting up on the bed as she nudged her halfway-packed bag under the bed. "I know! And I'll be able to get more knitting supplies for more sweaters easier. But I'm still going to miss this place."

"Yeah..." Dipper sighed softly, turning to look out the window. The sky was back to normal, having been so since they had defeated Bill. It felt forever ago now, even though it had only been a week since Weirdmaggedon had happened. "Luckily we stopped Bill, otherwise I don't think we ever would have made it home."

Mabel let out an uneasy laugh, her gaze flitting over to the giant chess piece they hadn't been able to get out of the closet... and will probably still be there for the rest of it's life. "Yeah... And then i went all crazy-" She broke off as her eyes spotted something, gasping. "Dipper, look!"

Dipper swiftly tore his gaze from the window, looking the the direction his twin was now pointing. She was pointing at the wall next to the door, were a... dark, black hole had appeared next to the doorway. It spiraled out from the center, the edges wriggling slightly as it expanded to the length of the wall. "What the...?"

"A portal?!" Mabel exclaimed. "Where did it come from?"

Dipper frowned. "I don't know... And I don't have the journals to check-!"

Mabel hopped up from the bed, starting toward it.

"Mabel, dont!" Dipper leaped up, grabbing her arm.

"Why not Dipper?" Mabel asked, looking excited. "Bill's gone, so it can't be him. But we can have one last adventure! The Mystery Twins's last weird adventure in Gravity Falls!"

Dipper glanced uneasily at the portal, a faint hum able to be heard in the momentary silence. "The bus is going to be coming soon, Mabel. We can't miss it. Mom and dad will be mad."

"We can always just pop back into the portal after we get out it it. Step through, take a quick peek around, then hop back through in no time!"

Dipper hesitated, glancing at the portal again.

"Come on, what would Grunkle Ford say?"

"... You know what? Yeah." Dipper let go of Mabel, grabbing his laptop bag off his bed. "Let's explore! Really quick. Just hop in, hop out. Maybe I'll take a few notes too."

"That's the spirit!" Mabel cheered. "Let's see what we'll find through there! Mystery Twins, go!"

Dipper nodded again, rolling his eyes slightly as the two headed toward the portal.

The humming of the portal became louder as they walked near it, somehow seeming to become an even darker black as the two came close. Mabel reached the portal first, reaching out her hand and lightly brushing it with her fingers. She drew her hand back in surprise. "It tickles!"

Dipper reached out as well, brushing his fingers against it and reaffirming what Mabel had said. The touch sent a ticklish chill through his arm, giving him goosebumps. Hitching the laptop bag over his shoulder, he grabbed Mabel's hand in his. "Mystery Twins?"

"Mystery Twins!" Mabel repeated, and the two pressed into the portal together.

The two felt a brief sense of weightlessness as they entered the portal, becoming surrounded by a deep, endless darkness. The humming of the portal had turned into an almost deafening roar as they went through... Before a bright light appeared suddenly in front of them. The two stumbled out into a startling brightness, tumbling into a pile on a carpeted floor.

"Get off me, Mabel!" Dipper squirmed his way out from his twin into a sitting position, his gaze swiftly darting to the laptop bag and checking to make sure that the laptop wasn't damaged.

Mabel got up to her knees, her gaze centering on something in the room. "Dipper..."

"What?" Dipper glanced at her, then looked toward where she was looking and froze. In the center of the room they had landed in, a man wearing headphones was sitting at a desk, frozen with papers in his hands as he gazed at the two in surprise.


	2. The Radio Host

_A/N: Warning: Dipper and Mabel are probably still very OOC, as I haven't yet had a chance to rewatch Gravity Falls to get a better grasp on their characters again._

_Also, since Cecil doesn't have a canon description, I just sort of described what I imagine him to look like. Things will probably also fall out of order for the podcast for what I intend for the story._

* * *

 

 

Dipper was first to his feet, putting himself between Mabel and the man at the desk as his twin hopped to her feet. "Who are you?"

The man didn't respond at first, putting the papers down as he kept gazing at them, straightening his glasses. His storm gray eyes blinked as he cleared his throat, then leaned forward and spoke into the microphone situated in front of him. "Listeners, two children have appeared in my studio from a portal in the wall. Did I... mention that Carlos said that portals will be appearing in walls at your home? He informed me about them, and I must have forgotten to mention it. Sorry. Anyway, watch out for portals appearing randomly in your walls, and parents. Please. Make sure you have all your children and that they have not jumped into an interdemensional portal and appeared in our radio station."

"Radio station?" Dipper asked, his gaze darting around the room. The walls were covered in a thick black foam with two large windows, one leading to another, smaller room while one gave a view of the hallway on the other side of the door.

"You're a radio broadcaster??" Mabel asked, wide-eyed.

The man kept ignoring them for the time being, speaking into the microphone again. "As these children seem to not be any of the mute children City Council sends with updates to the news, I should probably communicate with them and see what they want. For right now listeners, I bring you to... The weather!" He leaned back in the chair, slipping the headphones off his head and dropping them gently on the desk, fixing his short, almost pure white hair. Loud music could be heard faintly through the discarded headphones as the man stood. Long, black, tentacle-like tattoos stretched from around the man's neck down to the sides of his arms, ending at his wrist. The tip of the tentacle touched an open eye that was positioned on the top of his hands; the tattoos surprisingly dark against the skin that was a few shades darker than that of the twins. The man stretched, then took a few steps towards the twins.

"Who are you? What do you mean by mute children?" Dipper asked defensively, stepping back closer to Mabel.

"Children, my name is Cecil. I'm the radio host of our little town of Night Vale." The man replied, raising an eyebrow as he stopped about two feet away from them. "Don't you listen to the radio?"

"We're not from here! We came through the portal from-"

"The portal!" Dipper interrupted Mabel, spinning to face the wall they had come from. The portal was shrinking, the humming fading away the smaller it became. The thirteen-year-old lunged for the wall too late, hitting the wall as the portal dissappeared. "Dang it!"

Cecil blinked, the tattoos on his arms seeming to loosen up a bit in slight confusion. "Where do you live? I could drive you to your home if it's nearby-"

"We're not from this town." Dipper responded, turning back to look at Cecil.

"The portal appeared in our room in Gravity Falls, and we decided to explore it." Mabel chimed in. "It brought us here into your studio."

"Gravity Falls... I've never heard of it." Cecil replied, nudging his glasses further up on his nose. "We don't hear much about places outside our little town other than a few others, like Desert Bluffs." He pronounced the name of the second town scornfully, a small scowl on his face.

"Okay..." Dipper replied uneasily, grabbing Mabel's hand. " Where are we? Do you have a bus to take us back to Oregon?"

"Night Vale is located in the southwestern United States, but we don't have a bus system. We used to have train tracks, but those were torn down years ago." Cecil answered. "But I've never heard of... Ore-E-Gone. Is that in another country?"

"What? No!" Dipper replied, Mabel giving Cecil a strange look. "Oregon is in the United States too, the northwestern part of it. We need to get home quickly, we were supposed to be leaving Gravity Falls today."

Cecil thought for a moment. "Unfortunately, I can't help you get home. I have a car, but I don't think I'd be able to find this... Ore-E-Gone if we left Night Vale. Perhaps Carlos..." He trailed off, humming thoughtfully.

"Carlos?" Mabel asked. "Who's that?"

"Carlos, the perfect scientist. He's my boyfriend." Cecil replied, smiling fondly. "He's good with science, maybe he could help you guys get home!"

"Great, I guess. When can we meet him?" Dipper asked urgently.

"I can't leave the studio until my radio show is done, so I could bring you to him after I'm done. I'll just need to call him and tell him I'm bringing guests over, before the Weather Report ends." The radio host walked back towards his desk, dropping to his seat as he picked up the cell phone on the edge of the desk, dialing a number.

Dipper glanced at the doorway, squeezing Mabel's hand. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked, looked back at Cecil.

"Go out the door to the hallway and make a right. Then a left, then another left, then a right. You'll find them." He replied dismissively, waving a hand towards the door. His eyes brightened as he spoke into the phone. "Hi Carlos!"

"Come on." Dipper tugged on Mabel's hand, quickly pulling her out the doorway and closing it behind him.

"Dipper, what are you doing?" Mabel asked.

"No, no, I'm fine! No possessions, no..." Cecil's voice faded behind the twins as Dipper lead the way down the hall, following Cecil's directions.

"I wanted to get away so we could talk. I knew going into the portal was a bad idea!"

"Well, he said that he would get the Carlos to help us get home, so it's not that big of a problem!" Mabel argued, tugging her hand away from Dipper's.

"I don't trust him, Mabel. Did... Did his voice sound familiar to you?"

"No... why?"

Dipper shook his head as they came up to the bathrooms. "His voice just sounds... strangely familiar. I don't know why or how, but it does." He pushed open the men's room door, motioning for Mabel to follow him inside. His twin hesitated for a moment, then followed him in, the door shutting behind them. "And this whole thing about mute children. What did he mean by that? What kind of City Council works with mute children? There-"

"A cat!? And kittens!" Mabel's excited exclamation drew Dipper out of his rant to look around. The bathroom was fairly large, the sink to their right meticulously clean with a mirror above, the reflective surface tightly covered by a black cloth. Next to the sink, about four feet in the air, hovered a dark, black animal that looked somewhat like a cat.

The cat looked at them from its waterbowl with dark, black, piercing eyes, dripping a bit of water from its chin. Three sharp, scaled ridges were on its spine, becoming a bit sharper as it yawned and stretched in midair. Several kittens were floating around it, some floating a bit higher than the adult cat and having smaller spine ridges, all looking at the twins as the humans gazed at them.

"Hi kitties!" Mabel said happily, though slightly confused about their appearances. She made her way closer to them.

"Mabel! Stay away from those!" Dipper snapped.

"I'll be fine bro. We've seen weirder stuff in Gravity Falls, haven't we?" She reached her hand out the the cat, whom happily rubbed its head against her hand. "See?"

"Mabel, we need to focus. We need to get home before the bus gets to the station in Gravity Falls! Otherwise-"

"We'll be in trouble, I know." Mabel finished, scratching the cat behind its ears before pulling away and turning back to face her brother. Unhappy with her pulling away her attention, the cat meowed... Presumably. The meow was deep and loud, sounding like someone had slowed down the sound of nails scratching on a chalkboard. The meow struck the twins to the core, sending a chill down each of their spines.

The twins looked at the cat with wide eyes as it curled up, tail flicking dismissively as it watched the two, dark eyes seemingly piercing into their souls.

Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand, tugging her back to the door. "Let's get out of here."

Mabel didn't argue, following her brother out. "It was still kinda cute. So, where are we going now, bro-bro?"

Dipper paused as they exited the bathroom, door shutting behind them. "Well, we only have one option left. Back to the broadcasting booth, I guess." Mabel nodded, and the two started back down the hall.


End file.
